The Challenge Arena
NOTE: If you want, you can submit your characters to the,"Playable Characters" list. You can also submit your own survival battlegrounds below at the "Battlefields" list. (Submitting is CLOSED). The Challenge Arena '''is a fighting fan game for the Xbox 360 based on the Mortal Kombat 9 Challenge Tower. This game is rated M for mature, since it shows blood and gore, extreme violence, strong language, and partial nudity. This game cost $50.99. For sale, $21.99. Pre - Order Bonus The pre - order bonus cost $67.78, the pre - order sale price is $40.99. The pre - order bonus includes an Ancolyp plush toy, a Zombified Superspeed and Cybernic Raven action figure, a towel and T - Shirt with Trippy on it, an extra 4 challenges, and Sheathy the Grim Reaper, Ancolyp, Crafty as playable characters and a Mythic difficulty for survival. Storyline One day, Ruutu, the demonic wolvereine, had planned to create his own tournament, The Challenge Arena. Ruutu said that the fighters who will join this tournament will fight each other in a battleground, and also warned that one of the battlegrounds will be Happy Tree Town. Ruutu created zombified and cybernic clones of the fighters who joined the tournament. When the tournament sprung, Happy Tree Town was almost completly demolished, and almost one-third of the Happy Tree Town townspeople were dead, while the other billions of townspeople had to leave the town with less food. Endings Here are the endings of The Challenge Arena characters (note that all the evil fighters will turn against the evil in there endings, and one of the good will turn evil, also note that Hippy, Howdy, Robo Star, Sir Gron, Trippy, and Crazy does not have an ending, so you could create one for them! This tag will be removed when you write one). ''Superspeed's Ending:' "Ruutu was gone. Superspeed's home was completly ravaged, with one-third of the people killed, and the survivors with less food and water. But even though the whole Happy Tree Town was ravaged, Superspeed was willing to rebuild Happy Tree Town. Once the Happy Tree Town rebuild is complete, the town will be nice, fresh and good." Sheathy's Ending:' "Sheathy turned against Ruutu, Ruutu is now dead. The Heavens were suprised to see that the once demonic Sheathy turned good, so God hurled fire at Sheathy, that purified his evil and completly melted his dark heart. Sheathy has now became a divine being, forever, and ever..." ''Ancolyp's Ending, Note that his ending is connected to Superspeed's: "Having Ruutu defeated, this instantly made Ancolyp's heart to change. He joined Superspeed to rebuild the town, so Ancolyp growed crops. Ancolyp became a police officer of the H.T.T.P.D and is willing to protect the townspeople from criminals."'' ''Crafty's Ending: "Even though Crafty had killed Ruutu and turned good, Ruutu's spirit went into Crafty's body and turned into a demon lynx. So, she was willing to control The Challenge Arena tournament for Ruutu. But in the future, it is likely that she will banish."'' ''Raven's Ending: "Ruutu has been defeated, but his essence seems to have tempted Raven's body, which made him an evil fallen god. Raven will ravage the city so as the survivors of Happy Tree Town. But what will happen to the future? What will happen when Raven does this? The future is a mystery..."'' ''Rae - Kahn's Ending: ''"Ruutu has been killed. Rae - Kahn is now willing to kill demons and criminals instead of killing innocent." ''Splendid's Ending: "Ruutu is dead. Splendid has now saved the townspeople without any harm. He defeated Raven in fighting each other, so he could claim Raven's power. Splendid has now became a god, and from now on saves people without any harm. With Raven's power, Splendid's life will last forever."'' ''Sir Gron's Ending: "Ruutu is dead. Sir Gron, the undead knight, feels a strange sensation in him. The Heavens see him as a hero and as a result strike him with lightning, turning him into the healthy knight that led the Crusades. He now spends the rest of his life slaughtering evil the second it forms."'' ''Robo Star's Ending: "Ruutu is dead. Robo Star, the cybernetic rabbit, has saved tree town from danger. However, the destroyed power from Ruutu possesses Robo Star, causing Robo Star to think about himself in the early 20's. Soon, he has become known as "20's Robo Star". He went about slaughtering with a tommy-gun. He soon kills the H.T.T.P.D and criminals now ruled the town."'' ''Melody Melancholy's Ending: "She just stood there, staring at Ruutu. Melody seemed to stare him off, tossing away her Chinese cleaver, and then she had a happy face. She then removed her clothing, first her shirt, then her skirt, then her leggings, you probably know the rest..."'' ''Beth S. Alt's Ending: "Ruutu is now dead. Beth is now know as a chronokinetic master, being able to reverse disasters after they happen, then warns everyone. However, she feels as if something's missing from her life... She decided to beat up street punks, reversing time, then doing it over again."'' ''Britton's Ending: "Ruutu has been killed. Britton starts talking with himself... 'Why do I not feel like myself...?' Britt pondered every day, wondering what he's missing. He then realized that he didn't want to go in the tournament. Up to this day, he regrets ever attending it."'' Gameplay In gameplay, similar to the Mortal Kombat Challenge Tower, you will have to face numerous enemies in different challenges until you get to challenge #15 (Note that challenge 10,11,12 and 13 were skipped since they were used for the Pre - Order Bonus). There will be a stamina bar on the left top corner above. On the bottom of the stamina bar, there is a gauge bar. If the gauge bar is full, hold Y to unleash a fatality move. Each character has a Battle Cry. Some of them could have taunts instead of Battle Cries. Opponents or players could taunt once they stand idle. Controls One of these controls are only for some certain characters with special abilities. X - Melee A - Jump B - Range Y - Kick RT - Duck LT - Dodge, Hold to unleash a super power (only for Splendid and Raven). Right Thumb Stick - Move Left Thumb Stick - Hold to turn invisible (only for Rae - Kahn). Playable Characters Superspeed Superspeed in combat, uses knives. He dodges and ducks on very high speed. His fatality move involves him taking the enemy's arm off. Superspeed then uses it as a weapon on the enemy in a gory matter. Combo List Trippy Trippy, in combat, uses both range and sheath. His fatality move involves Trippy grabbing a bomb and putting it in the enemy's mouth. Combo List Hippy Hippy uses Tae Kwon Do, Kung Fu and Lances in combat. His fatality move involves him uppercutting the enemy's head off. Hippy then grabs the enemy's head, tears it's skin off and throws the enemy's own skull through the enemy's chest. Combo List Splendid Splendid uses Martial Arts and of course, his super powers in combat. His fatality move involves him throwing the enemy in the air. Splendid then jumps and lasers the enemy's head off. Combo List Raven Raven uses his supernatural and god powers in combat. His fatality move involves him where he uses his lightning in the air to strike the clouds, that makes huge lightning bolts strike the enemy. Combo List Howdy Howdy uses range weapons and his knuckles. He does not have a fatality move or combos. Rae - Kahn Rae - Kahn is a ninja that is the only character who could turn invisible. He uses sheath and Karate in combat. His fatality move involves him stompin the ground, making the enemy fly in the air. Rae - Kahn then strikes the ground with his katana, making the enemy fall on it's blade. Combo List Sheathy (Pre - Order Only) Sheathy is a grim reaper who uses sheath and his scythe as a default weapon. His fatality move involves him controlling the enemy's body, making it explode. Combo List Ancolyp (Pre - Order Only) Ancolyp uses his knuckles, sheath and range. His fatality move involves him taking off the enemy's ribs. Ancolyp then uses it as a weapon and strikes the enemy in the head with it. Combo List Crafty (Pre - Order Only) Crafty uses her knuckles, and iron fans as a default weapon. Her fatality move involves her stabbing the enemy with her iron fan in the enemy's nuts (this only works on males) making the enemy moan in pain. Crafty then strikes the enemy in the head with her other iron fan. Combo List Sir Gron Sir Gron uses his rusted crusader sword as a default weapon. His fatality move invovles him turning into a ghost and going inside the enemy and then turns into a skeleton again, bursting the enemy open. Robo Star Robo Star uses his bare hands and a baseball bat as his defualt weapon. His fatality involves him opening his body, using his own wires in him to turn himself into a bomb, soon blowing up his enemy. Britton Britton controls electricity and uses a ninjato to fight his enemies. His fatality is his Mijikai Kairō no Ken (Short Circuit Fist) on the enemy. Combo List Beth S. Alt Beth uses a katana blade to fight enemies. She also can control time, a bit. Her fatality is a parody of Dio's "WRYYY" move from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures. Combo List Melody Melancholy Mel uses he Chinese cleaver and her beautiful charms to fight enemies. Most of her special moves work on males only, indicated by the text being in bold. One of her special moves only works on females, indicated by being in italic. Her fatality only works on males, she does a strip-tease of all things to give the enemies a major nosebleed. Combo List Crazy Crazy uses his platypus venom and his sax to fight enemies. His fatality move involves him playing a very high note on his sax that his opponent's head explodes. Combo List One of these characters could appear as an enemy. The other character names shown below that are not shown on this list are non - playable characters. (Unless the name is in the list, but only if you pre - order). Challenges Here are all the challenges. Each challenge is enhanced with things that make the challenges difficult. In each challenge you beat, you get a reward, such as a weapon, money, etc. After you complete this challenge, you unlock Survival Mode. Each challenge will be in a random battleground. All the challenges have talking in them, sometimes have strong language in them. Bonus Challenges These bonus challenges are challenges that could be played if you pre - order the game. Survival Mode In survival mode, you could beat as many enemies as you want. You get rewards for beating a certain amount of characters throughout the survival. Like the challenges, you get rewarded with money or items, but you get rewarded with something random. The player's lives are unlimited, so they respawn after they die. Difficulties Change the difficulty for Survival Mode to Easy, Normal, Hard Core, Legendary or Mythic. Here are the list of difficulties below with descriptions. Mythic mode can only be available if Pre - Ordered. 'Easy - '''The hordes at this difficulty are very idiotic and have trouble to cooperate, which makes the player being able to spread them into chaos. This difficulty is recommended for starter players. The player does not win awards. '''Normal - '''The hordes seem much stronger and more cooperative, but you will eventually triumph. '''Hard Core - '''The hordes are carrying more power and more cooperation, even more stronger, powerful troopers, but this is not impossible to beat. '''Legendary - '''Watch as teaming hordes punish you with the most painful death ever, over and over again. '''Mythic (Pre - Order Only) - '''Almost impossible to beat. The hordes seem very mad. Only experienced players could beat this difficulty. Awards Rock Medal - 150 Kills Steel Medal - 225 Kills Bronze Medal - 390 Kills Silver Medal - 500 Kills Gold Medal - 700 Kills Titanium Medal - 825 Kills Diamond Medal - 1000 Kills Battlefields Choose a battlefield to fight in Suvival Mode. Here is the list of battle grounds with descriptions. Savage Fight through a lost forest filled with deadly, painful trap devices. A stealthy Rae - Kahn is seen walking through the forest in the background. Nightfall Fight for survival down a misty abandoned ancient ghost town while the undead occupy it. Unearthed Fight down an underground mine tunnel while the Earth's core starts to cause devasting hazards. Tree Town Fight at a busy town. Watch out for an intoxicated driver! Punk is seen smoking in the background. Hell Fire Fight for salvation down a burning pit where the wraiths and spectres linger. Sheathy is seen torturing the dead with his scythe in the background. Castle Fight in a old ruined castle. Watch out for crumbling pieces of the castle falling down! Sir Gron is seen gathering an army of zombie knights in the background. The Shop The shop is a place to buy weaponry. Some of the weapons are free, or some could cost alot. Money could be earned at the 9 (or 13 if pre - ordered) challenges or Survival Mode. Usually the free weapons are the weak ones. You could play the challenges to earn weapons that cost in the shop for free. Sheath Range Trivia *This game is comparable to the Mortal Kombat 9 Challenge Tower. *The name for Melody's fatality is a reference to Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, in which it references the soundtrack. Quotes Battle Cries Superspeed: ''"Your skills are good, but not enough." Hippy: "Show me what you could do." Trippy: "Bring it on!" Sheathy: "Feel death, mortal!" Crafty: "You will learn respect!" Splendid: "This will be easy as cake." Raven: "Feel punishment of The Heavens, mortal!" Howdy: "I'm very serious, partner." Britton: "Feel the power of Raiden no Kami!" Beth S. Alt: "ZA WARODU!!! God, it's fun to say that!" Melody Melancholy: "You're going to hit a girl?" Sir Gron: "I shall punish you like how God punished me!" Robo Star "MMMMMMMMMphhh!" Taunts Ancolyp's 1st taunt: "Heh, heh, heh." Ancolyp's 2nd taunt: "You're so pathetic." Ancolyp's 3rd taunt: "Is that your best?" Punk's 1st taunt: "Ya' better learn some manners, kid!" Punk's 2nd taunt: "What are ya', one pound?" Punk's 3rd taunt: "I'm not troll bait, troll." Ruutu's 1st taunt: "You suck." Ruutu's 2nd taunt: "Actually, you suck nuts." Ruutu's 3rd taunt: "That was pathetic." Ruutu's 4th taunt: "Feel the wrath of Ruutu!" Britton's 1st taunt: "You sure you're even fighting?" Britton's 2nd taunt: "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Britton's 3rd taunt (only against Ruutu): "Geez, steroids much?" Beth's 1st taunt: "Nyan nyan, nyan nyan, ni hao nyan!" Beth's 2nd taunt: "Meow." Beth's 3rd taunt: "I can sh*t a better fight!" Melody's 1st taunt: "If you win, you can have your way with me." Melody's 2nd taunt: "Don't be dumb, I know what you want." Melody's 3rd taunt: "It's going to be hard to not kiss." Sir Gron's 1st taunt: "You messing with a veteran of the Crusades!" Sir Gron's 2st taunt: ''"Peasant!"' ''Sir Gron's 3rd taunt: ''"Pathetic young fighter."' 'Robo Star's 1st taunt: ''"mmmmmmph!"' 'Robo Star's 2nd taunt: "Mmph? Mmmph mmph mmhh!"' 'Robo Star's 3rd' taunt: ''"(takes scarf off) I will tear you apart!"''' Category:Fan Games Category:Merchandise